


【言金/枪金】圣夜福音

by JuriLEE



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 吉尔伽美什 - Freeform, 库丘林 - Freeform, 言峰绮礼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE
Summary: *注意:纯车，ooc警告，dirty talk警告，ntr警告
Relationships: 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 上

※  
库丘林站在教会窗外，再一次听见房间里淫糜的声音。  
那个金发青年并不是每天都会来，而他每次来这里无非是为了和言峰神父做爱。  
从第一次见到他起，库丘林就知道，那是人所不该染指的魔性。  
在夏季的夜晚，蝉鸣悄无声息地停止了，闷热的空气凝固成一团，蛰伏着等待某一刻某一事物的轰然爆发。他抹了一把额头上的汗，昨天的这个时候他和往常一样路过这里，对礼拜堂内的淫乱之事视而不见后，回到他的守夜小屋，吹着空调吃着雪糕，平静而无聊地度过了一个普通的夜晚——而今天却如同着魔版停在窗前，透过玻璃上彩绘的圣母躯体，窥视曾经无数次告诫自己不应踏入的领域。  
透过一小块原色的玻璃，他看到言峰在亲吻吉尔伽美什的嘴。看不见言峰的表情，但那个青年原本闭着的眼睛忽然睁开，直直地射向库丘林所在的窗外。浑身一震，库丘林甚至忘记了躲避，即便底气不足他还是选择站在原地回望过去，不知道是不是错觉，那双红色的眼睛仿佛正在对他笑。  
关于青年的名字，他记得言峰叫过他“吉尔伽美什”。无法据此判断国籍和种族，甚至连外貌都不似人类。血色的虹膜，蛇一样的瞳孔，像是能把人扯进其中无限跌落的黑洞，象牙白的皮肤在昏暗的灯下发着光，睫羽鸦翅一样。他想起从前听过的神话传说，闲暇时也阅读过文献，莫名地想起那些幻想内容里曾描述过的魅魔，白昼时是魔鬼，暗夜里的精灵。  
然后他看见青年重新闭上眼睛，搂住神父的脖子，把身体贴得更紧。神父看起来对他的突然主动并不感到意外，极其自然地把手伸进他的衣服。与此同时，他们那热切地黏腻在一起的唇才依依不舍地分开，不经意去想的话，恍惚有那么点热恋中人的影子。  
言峰绮礼把手贴在吉尔伽美什脸上，手指顺势插进金色的发丝里。吉尔伽美什蹲了下去。从库丘林的角度看不见吉尔伽美什了，只看得见言峰背对着窗子坐在长椅上，他听见有人低声说了句什么，但具体还没有听清，屋里随即响起过分煽情的水声。  
一瞬间库丘林感到自己青筋一跳，只不过位置不在额头，而是某个难以言说的部位。  
在他并不算长的人生里，已经历过许多女人，其中当然也有百里挑一的尤物。他没来由地想如果是吉尔伽美什的话，操起来的滋味应该不会比她们当中的任何一个差。  
尽管看不见，但他几乎可以想象得到，吉尔伽美什此刻泛着水光的红唇，如同品尝着世间绝品一样吮吸男人的性器，被那湿热口腔包覆的触感更胜女人紧致的花穴，还有滑腻的肌肤触感，仿佛就停留在自己指尖。如果再被他泛着水雾的红色眼睛凝视着的话，恐怕不消半刻，便足以让任何生理功能正常的男人缴械投降。  
大概持续了相当一段功夫。“完全勃起了，绮礼……”这次库丘林听清了吉尔伽美什说的话，不过他潜意识里还是有些不太相信，如果这种程度的口交才能完全勃起的话，要么是那玩意太大，要么他是个潜在ED患者。相比之下，库丘林自然更愿意相信是后者。  
“吉尔伽美什。”如果拉一把共鸣箱里掺了沙子的大提琴，大抵就是神父此刻音色的写照。  
若非今夜，库丘林不会知道言峰绮礼还会有这样说话的时候。“好孩子，坐上来。”明显含着饱满的情欲，吉尔伽美什轻轻歪了歪头，顺从地坐在言峰腿上，扶着性器坐下去的动作没有迟疑。库丘林没有跟吉尔伽美什说过话，只是潜意识觉得他不是这种顺从小猫咪类型的角色，怎么对言峰这么服服帖帖的？不排除言峰对他下了蛊的可能。  
他解开自己衬衣上前三个纽扣，露出精致的锁骨形状和大片裸露的肌肤，靠近胸前的部分隐约有不少吻痕。言峰抱着他开始动作起来，吻在青年的脖子上，手按着他的胸口，隔着衬衣揉捏硬挺的茱萸。礼拜堂外四下无人，库丘林犹豫了一下，终于还是解开了自己的裤子，把硬得沉甸甸的物件握在手上，小幅撸动起来。  
吉尔伽美什甜蜜的呻吟，和远方悄然滚过的雷鸣混在一起。“进的这么深了，你看。”他把手放在自己平坦的小腹上轻轻摩挲，目光游移着，不经意瞥过窗外蓝发男人所在的位置。这一次库丘林没了窘迫，毫不犹豫地对视回去，目光热切地在吉尔伽美什身上舔舐。  
他看见神父把脸埋进青年的胸口流连痴缠，引出一串放肆的呻吟，乳珠上挂着的零星汗滴被炽热唇舌卷走，吉尔伽美什温柔地搂着言峰的头，耐心得像母亲在哺乳孩子。在库丘林看不见的地方，吉尔伽美什的屁股起伏着吞吃言峰的性器，想象那副淫靡样子实在是毫不费劲，在他同样未能窥视的日夜里，吉尔伽美什也一定掏空过无数男人的心肺——就像现在这样，用那双潮湿的蛇瞳紧紧盯着自己，便足以攫取自己全部视线，半分都移不开目光。  
言峰忽然猛地向上挺腰，动作过于突然，让库丘林胸口紧张地跳动了一下。吉尔伽美什发出一声尖叫，指尖陷进言峰肩部的肌肉里，身体被向上顶起又落下，饱满的胸肌也随之摇晃起来，他不断叫喊着男人的名字，企图以此缓解感官刺激带来的精神失控。  
见吉尔伽美什已经被操得不再分心，言峰微微侧过脸看向窗外。一滴雨水落在花窗的圣母像上，除了低沉滚过的雷声之外，窗外空无一物。  
库丘林背贴着墙站在原地，刚才犹如蹦极般大起大落的心跳在此刻仍没平复下来。他闭上眼睛，狠狠撸动着自己的阴茎，细密的雨水落下来，打湿他额前一绺头发。  
房间里吉尔伽美什的叫声没有停止，而是越来越高亢，他不相信完全自然发出的声音会是那样，一股奇妙的违和感让库丘林察觉到这叫床声半真半假，掺着刻意的引诱，接着只用了一瞬间他就明白了吉尔伽美什是在故意叫给自己听。这个该死的婊子。他在心里恶狠狠地咒骂着，精神却依旧高度集中，在礼拜堂里做爱的那两人的对话，一字不漏地听在他耳朵里：  
“你今天水怎么这么多？这里都湿透了。”  
“闭嘴，吵死了……等等，那里不行！再深的话就要顶到……唔嗯……哈……”  
“你不觉得很没说服力吗？明明腿还是夹得很紧。乖，稍微放松一点。”  
“呜……再用力点，绮礼……那里也要，啊啊好棒❤”  
“反应不错。今天是有什么东西刺激到你了么，吉尔伽美什？还是说你想就这样引诱我直到我把你弄坏？”  
“你不也是……一说到弄坏我就硬成这样，哈，恶趣味也要有个限度……”  
“这么下去的话，恐怕再碰一下你就要射出来了吧？”  
“混蛋，你在碰哪里！不要……绮礼，快放开，让我射出来，你也一起，啊啊❤”  
这次听得过于真切了，让库丘林产生了此刻正在操吉尔伽美什的人是自己的错乱感。仅凭自己的手，无法模拟被湿热小穴包裹的触觉；也无法对吉尔伽美什口腔里的味道一探究竟，只有落在唇角的雨水能让他幻想自己干燥的唇正被那甜腻的津液滋润。雷声悄然逼近，在一声划破天际的惊雷炸响在耳边的同时，库丘林的身体在痉挛数秒后，将精液射在了自己的手上。  
“哈……啊！去了，绮礼你也……不行了，好舒服❤”  
“吉尔伽美什，让我射在你里面好不好？”  
“反正说不要的话你也会自作主张地……哈啊，射了好多，都溢出来了……唔嗯❤”  
屋内的淫乱之声还在继续。凝视着自己掌心的白浊，库丘林一时间只感到索然无味，草草整理好自己，抓起扔在地上早就被雨水打湿的外套，转身离去。他不太想承认自己此刻的失魂落魄，自我催眠一样地想着刚才发生的一切，只不过是误触了一场淫秽的梦境。  
雨势越来越大。花窗上的圣母像，此刻已经满脸泪痕。  
临走之前最后一刻，他清楚地听见吉尔伽美什梦呓般的声音像是从遥远的世界另一端传来：“到此为止的话，就太没意思了。千万不要让我厌倦啊，杂种。”


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【注意】  
> 纯车，ooc警告，Dirty Talk/粗口play警告，ntr警告

※

一股力道把吉尔伽美什拽进门后的阴影里。

外面的信徒还在礼拜，言峰绮礼还在唱诗，在这一刻全部转化为无关的背景音。

走廊里的储藏间很隐蔽，即便是最常来这里祷告的信徒也不知道，想必这个男人更常出入这里，和言峰相熟，且预谋已久。

没等他看清男人的脸，便被对方一把抱住。如同亟待进食的猛兽一般，男人啃咬起他的脖颈，三下五除二地把他衣服扣子解开，手伸进去胡乱地摸着，找准胸前位置的绵软，狠狠地捏在手心。兜帽也没有摘，嘴唇沿着肌肤一路吻上去，在留下一道滑腻的水痕后，最终贴上了吉尔伽美什的唇。

其实吉尔伽美什知道他是谁。从库丘林成为教堂守夜人到现在已经整整一年，而他们打照面的次数屈指可数，更别说有过交谈。

男人的舌头在他口中焦急而热切地搅动着，同时不断攫取口腔里的唾液，由于过分激烈，来不及吞进口中的部分便从两人嘴角淌下。即便躁动成这样，吉尔伽美什也能察觉到库丘林其实吻技很好，事实上这种程度已经足够让他身体发热，他不打算把他推开，而是任他摆布，在情欲升温起来时，甚至主动抱着男人宽厚的肩膀，把自己的舌头送过去让对方品尝。

库丘林衔着他的舌头，含混不清地骂了一句：“骚货。”  
他去摸青年的乳尖，把柔软的茱萸捏成硬挺的肿粒，仿佛早就这样做惯了似的，另一只手扒了他的裤子在屁股上掐了一把，再来回揉捏，“你很讨厌穿内裤吧？在这里也不穿的话，是不是方便随时随地被别人操了，嗯？”

在说这话之前库丘林做好了被金发青年咬断舌头的准备，但对方意外地没有任何反应，也不提醒自己收敛。  
这是暗示继续的信号。实际上吉尔伽美什原本的意思对库丘林来说并无所谓，不管他顺从还是反抗都阻挡不了自己，今天脱裤子提枪上马势在必行。他一只手迅速解开皮带，另一手扯着吉尔伽美什的头发，按着他的头逼他蹲下去，“把嘴张开，给我舔。”

停滞了几秒，吉尔伽美什仍然没有任何动作，沉默地看着库丘林的内裤被完全勃起的阴茎顶成鼓包。“你可以拒绝，这样我不介意直接当着那家伙的面强奸你。”库丘林冷冷道：“你觉得呢？别忘了那天晚上是谁先主动勾引谁的。”

话音落下的同时，吉尔伽美什伸手褪下了他的内裤，握着他沉甸甸的阴茎张开了嘴。一瞬间库丘林有种血液逆流的奇妙感觉，这是以前从没有过的体验，他把性器往吉尔伽美什的口腔深处顶了顶，于是那露在外面的一半也被对方顺从地吞吃进去。龟头进入咽喉，被那里的软肉包覆，青年修长的指节按着根部的阴囊玩弄，双重刺激下库丘林竭尽全力才按住自己在他口腔里射精的欲望。

持续了有一会儿，库丘林才将自己硬如烙铁的性器从那温热到令人窒息的口腔中抽离。吉尔伽美什的手还抚摸着那根东西，其实这玩意儿比自己想象中还大，但他当然不会直接说出来，尽管此刻他眼底的欲望已经被库丘林尽数看透。

蓝发男人拍拍青年的脸，“宝贝，是不是看傻了还想吃？没关系，马上就喂给你下面那张小嘴。”  
他掰开吉尔伽美什的腿，插进去草草扩张了两下，接着将性器一举顶入。

外面的礼拜堂里，信徒们自然不知道一墙之隔的走廊储藏间里发生了何等淫乱之事，他们双手合十，虔诚地祷告着，并在言峰讲经到高潮部分的时刻，异口同声地齐声祝道：“赞美我主，阿门。”

这声音淹没了吉尔伽美什同时发出的呻吟声。库丘林用力拍了一下他高高翘起的臀肉，将他还挂在身上的衬衣又褪下一半，两根手指插在青年嘴里，一边搅动他的舌头，一边听他喉间沉闷的哀鸣，吉尔伽美什的阴茎此刻正可怜兮兮地挺立着，在男人的小腹上蹭出一道亮晶晶的水痕。“被这么插了还能硬成这样？小屁股吃得这么深都出水了。啧，放松一点，想把老子夹射你还差得远呢。”

这时他才注意到，青年的肩膀上和后背上，以及胸口位置都零星存在着暧昧的吻痕，两侧肋下隐约看得到青紫。他立刻联想起那天晚上自己窥见的言峰和他做爱的景象，而在他视线所未及的夜里，不知道他们尝试过多少自己想象不到的姿势来做——

柔软的穴肉在此刻忽然一齐缠上，吉尔伽美什抱紧了库丘林的脖子，努力让自己在承受猛烈撞击的同时不叫出声来。心头忽然无名火起，库丘林把吉尔伽美什按在墙上狠狠亲吻着，等到两个人都有些窒息感时才匆匆放开，“言峰那家伙是不是不行？操过你那么多次，怎么还是这么紧……他妈的！你干什么！”

“我的宽容是有限度的，你这疯狗。”金发青年平静地微笑起来，“哪来那么多废话，操我就够了。”

他重新把自己的唇贴上去，慢条斯理地舔着库丘林唇上的血，库丘林不说话，回以更加激烈的吻和操干，像两条痴迷血腥的鲨鱼。

外面的祷告已经接近尾声，再这样下去可能真的会被神父发现，尽管依依不舍，库丘林还是加快了抽插的速度，掀开吉尔伽美什的衣服，重重地吸他的乳头。吉尔伽美什张着口却不发出任何声音，只是不断地喘息，他抱着男人在自己胸前吸吮的头，感受到前列腺被一遍遍碾过，阴茎剧烈颤抖着，射出稀薄的精液，然后身体软软地下沉。与此同时库丘林也从柔软红肿的小穴里抽出阴茎，等吉尔伽美什脱力地坐在地上时，掐着他的下巴逼他张开嘴，右手狠命撸动着性器，还没等青年作出反抗，白色的粘稠便倾泻而出，尽数射在他的嘴里。

几乎同一时刻，外面开始散场。

吉尔伽美什抬起头，看着射完精还在喘气的男人，一仰头将精液全吞了下去，又张口含住那粗大，舔干净还沾着些许残留的铃口。果然库丘林又一次起了反应，在自己再次硬起来之前，他狠下心抽离那柔软的口腔，“要发骚还是等下次吧。”他说完，又在吉尔伽美什的嘴上用力地亲吻起来，交换过了唾液才再度把他推开，“等不及的话，今晚到后山的守夜小屋里去找我——”

“我保证，干得你第二天下不来床。”说完这句话，男人穿好衣服迅速离去。

金发的青年从容地收拾好自己，从暗室里走出。神父这时刚整理好讲桌，抬起头来看他，问道：“你刚才去了哪里？我讲到一半发现你不见了。”

“没什么。”吉尔伽美什微笑起来，以旁人察觉不到的幅度轻轻夹了一下大腿，“跟狗玩了会儿而已。”


End file.
